


Shadow Run to McDonald's

by TeamHPForever



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamHPForever/pseuds/TeamHPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wants a late-night run to McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Run to McDonald's

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with my girlfriend resulting from a "which one of your OTP goes on McDonald's runs" Tumblr post. I couldn't help it.

“I want McDonald’s,” Nico announces. He’s splayed across his bed, staring at the ceiling. Will’s sitting on the floor next to him, absentmindedly plucking strings on his guitar.

“I could go for a chocolate shake and a large fry.” Will’s fingers strum a little faster, playing out a repetitive beat. He finishes it off with a flourish and sets the guitar aside on its stand. Nico can’t remember exactly when the guitar took up residence in _his_ cabin, but Will insists that it’s safer here than in the Apollo cabin.

“Double cheeseburger and a cherry pie.” Nico’s stomach growls.

Will wrinkles his nose and snorts. “You’re disgusting. Apple pie, Shadow Boy.”

“Shut up, Solace.” Nico sits up, riffling through the table next to his bed for his wallet. The longer he thinks about it, the better a McDonald’s run sounds. The harpies won’t be out for another hour and they won’t even know he’s gone.

“What are you doing?” Will asks.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ready for a McDonald’s run.” Nico pulls out his wallet with a triumphant sound and opens it. There’s enough for both of them.

“And how do you intend to get there?” Will’s eyebrows are raised like he knows exactly what Nico is going to say but he just wants to make sure.

“How do you think?” Nico flicks off the lights but leaves the green glowing torches at their full height. The corners of the room are cast in shadows, just the way he likes them. “I can go and be back in like three seconds.”

Will stands up and stops him with a hand. “I am not losing you to the shadow world for a cheeseburger.”

“I won’t get lost.” Nico winds up for a running start again, but Will wraps his hand around his wrist instead.

“Give me a half hour. I’ll take the Jeep and be right back.” Will kisses Nico on the forehead.

Nico drops down on the bed and scowls. “Fine. Just don’t let them forget the whipped cream.”

“I won’t.” Will laughs and snatches up his own wallet and the keys to his car. “I’ll be back before the harpies. Don’t try to jump through any walls before I get back.”

“I won’t.”

Nico keeps his word, though he is tempted to draw up Jules-Albert for a chat just to be contrary. The harpies are just starting to call out when Will bangs through the door, paper bag in each hand.

“Cutting it a little close, Solace,” Nico says, catching the bag that Will tosses at him. Cheeseburger, fries, and two cherry pies. Sometimes Will is the best boyfriend, not that Nico would ever say that out loud.

“I’d like to see you find parking in this place,” Will says through a mouthful of fries. “If you’re not too close to the strawberry fields, then you’re next to some nymph’s tree or the Council of Cloven Elders’ meeting place or Hedge is worried that you’ll wake Chuck…”

“All right.” Nico can’t stop the smile that stretches across his face. He’s really starting to get used to that. “I get it. I could have saved you the trouble.”

“Yeah, you could have scattered this shake across the void,” Will says, shoving a spoonful of chocolate shake into his mouth. “And then where would I be with an incorporeal boyfriend and no McDonald’s.”

Nico can’t really argue with that logic, so he just pelts Will with fries until he threatens to curse his guitar to play Miley Cyrus songs at all hours of the day and night.


End file.
